Connor
Ratonhnhaké:ton Ratonhnhaké:ton (/ˈrəduːnˈhəɡeɪduːn/; "Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon"; life that is scratched, referring to a struggle to survive.1) (1756-unknown), also known by the adopted name of Connor, is the protagonist of Assassin's Creed III, voiced by and modeled on Noah Watts. Since every Kanien'keha:ka name is unique, at the advice of their Mohawk cultural consultants, Ubisoft agreed not to trademark the name "Ratonhnhaké:ton".2 Contrary to several known Assassins who possessed connections to eagles, Ratonhnhaké:ton was more closely likened to a wolf. Born in Colonial America to an English father, Haytham Kenway, and a Mohawk (Kanien'keha:ka) mother, Kaniehti:io, Ratonhnhaké:ton was raised by his mother among the Kanien'keha:ka during the French and Indian War. As a child, Ratonhnhaké:ton was assaulted by several Templars and his village was burned. He finds his burning house and finds his mother dying. He vows to avenge his mother's death. He is instructed by Juno to find the Assassins. After he meets Achilles Davenport, the mentor, Achilles trains him and shows him the Templars who were in America. Connor becomes an assassin and is told to help America gain freedom. Connor discovers that William Johnson, a Templar, is planning to buy the land in which his village stands. Connor assassinates Johnson. At the Battle of Bunker Hill between the Patriots and the Loyalists, Connor allies with Patriot General Israel Putnam, who helps him kill Templar John Pitcairn by attacking and distracting the Loyalist army, allowing him to escape from the battle and assassinate Pitcairn. Connor then targets Thomas Hickey, an ally of the Templars, who was plotting to kill George Washington, the leader of the American Revolution. He chases Hickey in New York before the two are sent to prison. Mason Weems, a prisoner, helps Connor find Thomas Hickey's VIP cell, but he is trapped by Hickey and Charles Lee, another Templar. Connor is accused of plotting to kill Washington, and is almost hanged on the orders of Washington before Achilles saves him. Connor then kills Hickey. Later he discovers that Benjamin Church had betrayed the Patriots and was fleeing with their supplies. While hunting Church, Connor meets his father, Haytham Kenway, who is also hunting Church for betraying the Templars. After Connor finds the lost supplies, Charles Lee is accused of betraying the Patriot army. However, instead of sentencing him to death, Commander Washington imprisons him in Fort George. Connor is told to find an amulet, which was with Charles Lee. Connor plans to assassinate Lee in the fort and gain the amulet. However, Connor is injured in the fort and is confronted by Haytham. Haytham attempts to strangle him, but Connor kills him with his Hidden Blade. While Haytham dies, he admits that he was proud of Connor, saying that he possessed the qualities of a noble person. Later, Connor finds Lee in a tavern, kills him and takes the amulet from him which he later hides for Desmond and the modern day Assassins to find. Ratonhnhaké:ton used a tomahawk, daggers and a war club, during battle. He was given a signature Double Hidden Blade when made an assassin. For long range tools, he usedrope darts, bow and arrow, and was proficient in the use of pistols and other firearms. Weapons could be bought from the general store and consumables such as arrows, smoke bombs, and trip mines (which could be bought from traders). He usually wore the assassin's hood, though outfits were available in the market. He gained money by establishing trade routes, doing small tasks such as delivering letters in cities and finding torn pages of Benjamin Franklin's almanacs. He could also send assassin recruits to several missions and get money for every successful task. Also, looting chests, wagons, and dead bodies would give him several valuables. In The Tyranny of King Washington, set after the events of the original game, the new President George Washington meets with Ratonhnhaké:ton to discuss the vivid dreams he has been experiencing, thanks to an Apple of Eden he came into possession of during the war. The two are pulled into an alternate reality by the Apple; one wherein Washington has been crowned King of the United States, and Ratonhnhaké:ton never joined the Assassins. Corrupted by the Apple, King Washington has, in turn, corrupted figures such as Benedict Arnold, Benjamin Franklin and Israel Putnam to help suppress the Native American uprising against his rule. Washington burns Ratonhnhaké:ton's village and almost kills him. Ratonhnhaké:ton is introduced to 'The Tea of the Great Willow', a substance which provides him mystical powers drawn from his people's animal spirits. When he drinks it, he is given the powers of the wolf, the eagle, and the bear. Ratonhnhaké:ton kills Arnold and Putnam, who, while dying, are freed from the power of the Apple; Arnold tells Ratonhnhaké:ton not to kill Franklin, but rather free him from the Apple's influence. Ratonhnhaké:ton succeeds and Franklin is freed from Washington's influence. Eventually, Ratonhnhaké:ton and King Washington confront one another atop the King's New York pyramid. Washington is killed by Ratonhnhaké:ton who takes the Apple for himself. Now free of the Apple's influence, President Washington suggests Ratonhnhaké:ton take the Apple and drop it into the sea, where nobody can ever reach it. In 2013, Connor was ranked as the fifth most badass video game character by The Ultimate Gamer.3